Desperate Times, Desperate Measures
by Anti-Emo
Summary: Gray's not good with words, emotions, or dealing with Juvia in general, but he knows what's his, and he'll be damned if he lets it disappear. More fluff than legally allowed in a story.


A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote anything. This has actually been sitting on my hard drive for quite a while. Reading over it, it's filled with lots of Gruvia cliches, and I would have done a few things different. Actually, a lot of things different. But I figured, someone out there will enjoy it. And I might make more one-shots if people enjoy it. So... go on! Go on and enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Though I'm certain FTs publishers don't bother checking for things like this, it must be known that I don't own Fairy Tail. (Shocker, I know!)

.

.

The Guild was alive and bustling as usual. The scent of tobacco, booze, and Mira's usual incense was in the air, but it did little to calm his nerves.

He knew today was the day it had to be done. The issue had gone on long enough, and if he didn't do something soon, he might never get the chance again.

Gray couldn't believe it himself. If a month ago, someone told him that he'd be in this situation, having THESE kinds of feelings, he would've laughed in their face without shedding a single bit of clothing.

Now, waiting at the table closest to the Guild's door, it was taking every ounce of will he had not to strip down to his boxers. Gray cursed the fact that his nervous tic was so inconvenient.

In what should be a few minutes, the ice mage was going to take one of the biggest gambles he had ever dared. He fiddled with his ever-present neckless in hand, the accessory no longer around his neck.

Maybe there's still time to get out of this.

_But... the alternative is too much to bear.  
_

"Gray. Relax." Erza ordered from her seat to his right.

The man forced a shuddering breath. His hands shook in nervousness, and he wasn't sure whether he should keep his eyes on the door ("Like some kind of godamned puppy waiting for his master," Gray thought"), or try and play it cool by pretending like he was doing something important. He ended up doing both in a very awkward and obvious display.

"So errr, Erza. H-How'd your last mission go?" He attempted small talk. So far, Erza was the only one who knew the situation. In fact, he was certain she could tell what was going to happen the minute he showed up that morning.

The scarlet haired woman looked up from her cake and smiled in an understanding way. "I don't know what you are so nervous about. Just relax. She's been crazy about you since she joined. There's no way she'd reject you."

_Reject... me._

Gray's mind focused on those two words.

Reject.

Me.

Lyon.

"Damnit Erza," He began, memories flashing through his head. "You didn't see them together last night. That bastard..."

"Who?"

The man sighed.

_A beautiful clear night in Magnolia. Home sweet home._

_Gray walked through a narrow street, sighing in exhaustion. Going from a team to running a solo missions is a huge contrast, but with Natsu, Lucy, and Erza on a separate mission at the time, there was no choice._

_"Just a few more blocks then I'm home free," he thought to himself._

_"Ah, Lyon-sama, Juvia would really like to..."_

_The ice mage's ears perked. _

_Juvia?_

_"Don't worry my sweet. It'll only be a short dinner. Please, Juvia. Do me this honor"_

_Gray's ground his teeth. _

_Lyon. That bastard was right around the corner._

_What was he doing in Magnolia? And why was he with Juvia?_

_"J-Juvia really would rather not.."_

_Gray silently crept up to the street corner and peered around the building._

_Lyon was holding Juvia's hand. Her shopping bags lay seemingly forgotten on the ground. The water mage's cheeks glowed red._

_"B-but Gray-sama will be here soo-"_

_"Forget that guy." Lyon said sharply. "Listen, Juvia. He doesn't deserve you. After all the times you've showed him how you feel, he still doesn't show you that affection you deserve. I know... I know you care deeply for him, but you can't keep hurting yourself like this." _

_Juvia looked as though she were about to retort, but the words were caught in her throat, and she looked away shamefully instead. _

_"Face it," he continued, "If he was going to reciprocate you feelings for him, it would've happened by now."_

_Gray's body almost moved on it's own. He wanted Lyon to step away. He wasn't even sure why, but he wanted to stop the conversation immediately._

_The silver-haired man's voice dropped to a melancholy whisper. "He's like my brother... No. He IS my brother. I care a lot for the guy."_

_He stepped closer to the blue-haired woman._

_"But I think he's a fool for passing a wonderful girl like you."_

_Juvia's blush intensified. Gray frowned._

_"Just one night. It doesn't have to be tonight. Let me show you what it's like to be appreciated the way you deserve to be." _

_Juvia swallowed and locked eyes with him. Gray could see the conflict raging in her heart. Lyon's words got to her._

_And he hated that he could even do that._

_"N-Next week. Juvia thinks maybe next week would be b-better."_

_Gray felt like a huge weight was just dropped on to his chest._

_She never accepted Lyon's advances before. She would never go out with him! What happened while he was away for this to happen?_

_Or maybe..._

_She's always had these doubts._

_"Tch. Why does this even bother me? What do I care what they do." Gray seethed internally._

_"Thank you, Juvia. I promise you, you won't regret it." Lyon kissed her hand before turning towards the very corner Gray was hiding behind._

_The silver haired man walked by. Gray stood still, glaring daggers at him. _

_Lyon turned, fixing him with a stoic expression, before turning and continuing on his way, wordlessly._

_"Tch." The ice mage looked furiously. His palms were bleeding from the force of his nails against his hand._

_Gray turned on his heel and peered around the corner again. Juvia had picked up her bags and was already walking away._

_Walking away._

_From him._

Gray finished his tale and looked at Erza.

Where he expected to see surprise and maybe even a little pity, he saw only a disappointment with a hint of anger.

"You're a fool." She said simply.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped back.

_Can't she tell? This is serious! Juvia might be changing. She might be moving on. She might be-_

Gray turned. The usual scene of Juvia entering the Guild brings forth lots of things, but today, it sent his heart into overdrive.

_It's all or nothing now._

The bluenette turned with a bright smile. "Good morning, Gray-sa-"

"Juvia!" He all but yelled.

The hustle and bustle of the Guild stopped dead. The normally cool-headed Gray Fullbuster was... shouting? Wakaba and Macao shot each other glances while Mira stopped her bartending and looked on with interest. He immediately regretted that outburst.

_"Off to a bad start_," The Ice-Make wizard thought nervously as he walked up to Juvia, who had a shocked but not entirely dismayed expression.

"I have some-something to say." He stuttered. Gray could feel his cheeks blazing. His hand went for the edge of his shirt when a hand reached out and stopped his wrist. Erza stood at his side, a small smile on her face. She shook her head. Gray let go of his shirt.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia wore a questioning look.

"You can't go." He forced out. Dark eyes met blue.

"Go?" The water mage only looked more confused.

"You can't go with Lyon. To dinner. You can't go." Gray looked at her with a determined expression.

Juvia's eyes shifted from confusion to surprise. A light blush covered her cheeks.

"How does Gray-sama know Lyon-sama asked Juvia to dinner?"

"It doesn't matter. You just can't go."

Erza slapped him upside the head. Gray glanced angrily to her.

_Be nicer to her you idiot!_

"Why can't Juvia go? Does Gray-sama have feelings for Lyon-sama?!" Her entire face turned red. "Another love rival after all?!"

"N-NO! No!" Gray reached out and grabbed her wrists. "It's nothing like that. I just..."

He stumbled. "I... well, Juvia..."

"Gray-sama is holding Juvia~!" The bluenette said with a dreamy smile.

But unlike other days, Gray didn't break away with an angry comment.

Instead, he reached into his pocket and brought out a small object. Juvia snapped out of her love-struck daydreaming and looked down. The ice mage opened her palm and slid the object into it.

"This is..." Juvia held the necklace in her hand. "Gray... Gray-sama always wears this. Why would he-"

"I want you to have it." Gray whispered so that only she could hear.

She gasped.

"You can't go with Lyon, because you... you're mine. And no one can take you from me."

Juvia nearly fainted on the spot. "Is Gray-sama finally...?" Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. He reached out and held her at arms length.

"I always noticed, y'know? The way you are. With me, I mean." Gray felt his nerves getting the better of him. "You bring me lunch. You are always there to cheer me on in a fight. When we battle together... I've never felt anything like it." His arms fell.

"I've tried hard never to let anyone in. When Deliora took my family... and Ur... I promised never to truly get close to anyone again. The pain of losing a loved one is more than I can take. But somewhere along the line," Gray turned to see his Guildmates looking on intensely. "I found a new family."

He locked eyes with the girl in front of him.

"And I knew I couldn't live that way forever. I didn't want to live that way forever. I learned that I need to cherish those close to me. To live with them, and to make the most of my time together with them. That's what Fairy Tail has always been about." Several people in the back cheered.

"And I haven't been fair to you, Juvia. I pushed you away anyway, despite your feelings. I never thought about how you felt. I thought I was over my past, but that fear of losing loved ones lingered. No one had ever cared about me the way you do, and I guess I didn't know how to handle it."

Gray coughed nervously, afraid to meet her gaze.

"What I'm trying to say is... err... well.."

Slowly, he cautiously reached out and embraced her with his head still down. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Tears poured down the water mage's face. "Gray-sama. You took away the rain. You made Juvia feel truly happy for the first time in her life. Without you, Juvia would never have joined Fairy Tail. She'd still be alone. Still be disliked.." She paused to sniff. "Juvia... Juvia understood that there is a chance that Gray-sama would never return her feelings. But it never mattered to Juvia! Juvia loves her Gray-sama anyway! Juvia... I, could never be mad with you." She wrapped her arms around him.

Gray felt her cold nose nuzzle his upward. He moved his head up, a bit confused when his lips met something soft and minty. They both eased into the kiss.

"G-Gray-sama's kisses feel just like Juvia has always dreamed." She mumbled shyly against his lips.

Ignoring his pounding heart, he broke the kiss.

He was shocked that he just kissed Juvia Lockser.

He was embarassed that this intimate moment happened in front of his Guildmates (Who were now in a mad cheering frenzy).

He was somewhat worried about what this meant for his life.

But most importantly...

Gray looked down at the blushing girl in his arms. Juvia met his gaze with a brilliant grin. That radiant smile that she only shows for him. The smile that's his alone. He took the necklace she held in her hand and, with uncharacteristic shyness, he gently put it around her neck. She gave an equally shy smile and took his hand before turning back to the guild with happy tears in her eyes.

He felt free.

.

A/N: There you have it folks. There is a high chance I will read this again in a few days and, disgusted with myself, I will likely remove and rewrite it all. Enjoy (Or hate!) it while you can. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
